


Bloodstream

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, POV Character of Color, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: The first time Chiron shows up at the diner is overwhelming. Intense. Terrifying. But it’s not the only time.
Relationships: Chiron/Kevin (Moonlight)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a certain person's fault who recently commented on "Around The World (And Back Again)". I had this story pretty much finished last year but needed a little extra something before I was ready to post so I dusted it off today. See what you did? Have I said thank you for inspiring me to watch the movie again and finish this fic? Well, I'm saying it now. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!

The first time Chiron shows up at the diner is overwhelming. Intense. Terrifying. But it’s not the only time. The second time he shows up is five nights later. He and Kevin have talked on the phone at least twice each day in between, re-learning each other. But when he walks through the door Kevin smiles happily and says he’ll be right with him, encouraging him to sit wherever he likes. Chiron notices there is only one other customer and the stranger looks like he’s finishing up his meal. Of course, he came late on purpose. Kevin’s shift will end in 15 minutes.

Kevin walks to his booth a couple minutes later after cashing out the customer. “Hey, man. Thought you weren’t coming down here til tomorrow?”

“...I…” He swallows, suddenly wary about overstaying his welcome.

“Nah, don’t. It’s all good.” Kevin sits down opposite him, smiling softly. “Look good. Real good. You dress up for me, Black?”

The thing is, he’d showered, shaved, brushed his hair and picked out his nicest jeans with care. Made sure to wear a tank top so his muscles stood out. Left his fronts and gold necklace and diamond earrings at home. All so Kevin would look at him with that appreciative glint in his eyes. Afraid of the attention and craving it at the same time. Wanting Kevin to want him as much as he wants the other man. 

“I like it when you look good for me. You like it, Black? Cause you look fine as hell.” Kevin’s smile falls into something more private, more flirtatious.

Chiron drops his gaze, embarrassed, unsure. He’s never been here before. Dating is a new, weird concept to him and he can’t help wondering if that’s what they’re doing. If it is, how does he move forward? How does he ask for the kind of kisses that leave him gasping and shaking? For the touch that will weaken his knees?

“You gon’ give me a ride, Black?” It’s good his skin is dark enough to cover the resulting blush. Kevin must not expect an answer. He just winks and laughs softly. “Come on, man. I’ma clean up and we can go.”

Chiron watches him as he moves through the motions of wiping down the tables and spot-cleaning the grill and counters. His eyes are focused on his work, his body bending, flexing at will. Chiron is staring. He knows he is. Kevin catches him a time or two. But he can’t stop. Even now that he has proof he’s not the only one he still watches, waiting for Kevin to come to his senses, for this to all be a dream. As if aware of the dark turn his thoughts have taken, Kevin pulls him into a soft, brief kiss, unconcerned about anyone passing by the diner’s windows.

“Hey, Black, you here. We here. A’ight? It’s all good.”

Ten minutes later Kevin declares the diner clean enough and locks up. When his fingers brush against Chiron’s as they walk to Chiron’s car, Chiron’s breath stutters. Out of the corner of his eye he spies Kevin glancing over at him every other second nervously. Is Kevin thinking what he’s thinking? That it’s been too long? That feelings can change? That Kevin deserves more, is more, can be more, than he will ever be? That he is not worthy? On the drive to Kevin’s apartment he feels the other man’s gaze like a brand, licking along any exposed skin, lighting him up from the inside. They don’t speak the entire trip. Chiron’s words get caught on the tip of his tongue while Kevin seems to prefer the silence. He’s paying attention to the road in front of him, worrying about what’s going though Kevin’s mind, afraid to find out.

“You want somethin’ to eat or drink?” Kevin asks once they're inside the apartment. Chiron shakes his head. “What do you want then?” It’s a sincere question. He really wants to know. But Chiron has no idea how to answer without sounding desperate, or terrified, or both. “Wanna go to bed?”

There’s a hesitancy in the other man’s voice. A cautiousness Chiron hasn’t heard before. But knowing Kevin is unsure too makes it easier to nod. He can’t speak, can’t say how much he wants to be close, to inhale Kevin, to feel his warmth and his heartbeat, but the vibe his body gives off must be enough. Kevin nods back and turns to head to his bedroom. Chiron follows as always, no more than a step behind. Kevin ushers him in before closing the door behind him. The front door is locked. The back door is locked. There is no one else in this apartment except them, and yet the display of privacy calms Chiron.

“Come ‘ere, Black,” Kevin whispers into the darkness, pulling on his tank top to bring him closer. Chiron can barely see him. The moonlight is hazy through curtained windows, giving Kevin an unearthly glow. “Let me…”

His hands are first. Sliding down Chiron’s muscular chest slowly, sensually. Chiron freezes, his limbs trembling. Kevin pulls the tank up purposely. Chiron thinks he should stop this, not need this. He should slap Kevin’s fingers away. Instead he unconsciously weaves even closer, hypnotized by the sensation. Once his shirt is off Kevin’s hands return to his chest, drawing patterns on his skin. Chiron closes his eyes, lost, found.

“I kept tryin’ to forget you.” Kevin’s voice is tender, reverent. “Kept tryin’ to forget ‘bout that night on the beach. How good you felt, how sweet you tasted.” The other man’s hands wrap around Chiron’s hips. “Ever since we was kids, it’s been you.” 

When Kevin finally kisses him Chiron is helpless to do anything but whimper into his mouth, the sound swallowed by an eager tongue. Kevin tastes the same, Chiron realizes. Warm, smooth, deep. Like the kisses they shared when they were sixteen. Like home. He sinks into it, into every touch, and sighs against Kevin’s mouth. Later in the night he will ask himself why, ask himself how, but for now he knows. He knows with every fiber of his being and it means everything. He can finally let himself become everything. He breathes Kevin in and lets the love he feels for him surround them both.Cover them both and keep them safe. Safe, he thinks, catching himself smiling as Kevin kisses him harder. Scared, still, always, he shakily runs his fingers slowly along Kevin’s jawline, closes his eyes and asks for more.


End file.
